I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to employing a UE specific reference signal (UE-RS) design that is a function of a number of symbols utilized for a downlink transmission in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipments (UEs). Each UE can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from UEs to base stations. Further, communications between UEs and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO), multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, UEs can communicate with other UEs (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
To facilitate coherent demodulation and decoding of a transmission sent via a wireless channel, channel estimation can be employed. In an example, a channel response can be estimated by embedding a known reference signal in the transmission. The reference signal can be analyzed by a receiver to facilitate estimating the channel response, which can approximate alterations to transmitted symbols due to channel conditions. The approximate alterations can assist a receiver during symbol identification, demodulation, and decoding.